Why Me?
by MaylinaCrissColfer
Summary: Chloe tells her mom a little "fib" about what she was doing. First fanfic ever! Probably horrible at the summary! UNFINISHED! Up for ADOPTION! PM me if interested!
1. Chapter 1

Author s Note: First Story Ever! It s a Chalek as you can see. Sorry you will have to figure out whose talking cuz i probably would have just wrote *he/she said this/that* but that would have been boring! So on with the story! Hope It s Good!

Disclaimer: I don t own but if I did Chalek would have happened already!

I just finished training with Alek and Jasmine. It was around midnight, so I was trying to be extra quiet so i wouldn t wake my mom. Me being the clumsy person I am, I tripped over one of my shoes after coming threw the window. I fell to the floor and I guess my mom wasn t asleep yet because she came rushing in.

Where have you been?

What do you mean, I ve been here all night?

I came in your room earlier and you wern t here.

I was panicking. I m not very good at thinking of lies on the spot. I was out.

With who?

Why did she have to ask that? Alek Wait what? Why did I say that! Ahhh!

The boy was in here before, on your bed?

Yeah?

What were you doing?

We were on a date.

That s great Chloe! Hope you had fun. Goodnight sweetie.

What just happened? Wonder what I m going to tell Alek, hope he didn t hear that.

Little did she know Alek heard the whole conversation and almost fell off the roof.

Alek s POV

Why did she say that? I m so going to tease her tomorrow! But I kinda wouldn t mind us going on a date... Wait what am I thinking! It will go away by tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry if it s short! Well what did you think? I don t really think it s that good but I hope you do! It s going to be more than one chapter. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know that something was wrong with the last chapter and that was because I couldn't upload from that word thing I was using so I had to upload using Notepad which got rid of all the (' or ")'s in it. But I found out my PC has Microsoft Works so I'm using that now. Thanks for the reviews. On to Chalek.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives Of Chloe King

Chloe's POV

It's morning! Let's see what time it is! 8:41 a.m. Crap! I'm going to be late for school! I rushed and got ready. I was rushing out the door. "Bye Mom!"

"Chloe! Wait!" Great now I'm definitely going to be late.

"What Mom?"

"I want to meet Alek after school. Okay, Chloe?" Great now I have to tell Alek. "Right after school Chloe. No stopping. You don't have work today so come straight home with Alek. Okay, sweetie?"

"Fine Mom. Bye!"

"Bye sweetie" Off I go I'm so going to be late now. Oh look I'm not the only one.

"Hey, Alek."

"Hi, Chloe."

"So my mom wants to meet you right after school."

"Why?" Great now I really have to tell him. Ugh!

"!" I said all in one breath really fast.

"Really? Why did you say that?"

"Because I panicked and Wait what you understood what I said?"

How did he do that I barely knew what I said.

"It's another thing about being Mai you can understand everything people are saying even in another language"

"Really that's cool. So will you come?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, my mom would probably make me come find you if you didn't come."

"Well then, yes I will come."

"Great, now let's get to school. Why aren't you at school anyways?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Chloe? I have to protect you!"

"Ok but now we both missed homeroom."

"Do you really think I care. We should just skip."

"No, Amy and Paul would freak and what about Jasmine?"

"Come on, Chloe! It's just one day and Jasmine will know I'm protecting you and she will cover for us."

"Fine, but just this once."

"Yay!"

"So where are we going to go?"

"We are going to some place that I'm not going to tell you about."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise!" Then Alek took out this bandana and wrapped it around my head so I couldn't see.

"Alek what are you doing?"

"You can't know where we're going."

"Fine"

Alek's POV

I took Chloe's hand and I took her into the woods and then found the place I was looking for. "We're here!" Then I removed the bandana.

Chloe's POV

It was breathtaking, I mean there was a gigantic waterfall and it was so bright and colorful. "Alek this is amazing! How did you find this place?"

"I accidentally found it, you are the only other person I showed this to."

"I'm starving I didn't get to eat breakfast. Did you bring anything?" Then he brought a picnic basket from behind his back.

"Of course I did." Then we had so great food and we talked.

"Alek do you think we could go swimming?"

"I don't know let me check if its not to deep. (He goes and checks) "It's not too deep let's go"

We spent the rest of the day there until school was over then we headed back to my house for dinner.

A/N: How was that? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey! Thanks for reviews! If you were wondering what Chloe said in the last chapter this is what she said, "Because I told my mom we went on a date yesterday!" I wrote it all without spaces but it got rid of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Alek's POV

So I'm actually excited to meet Chloe's mom. I mean I already met her but you get what I mean. Oh we're here, wish me luck! "Chloe is she okay that I'm 'dating' you?" I said nervously

"She sounded happy when she 'found out'." Chloe responded.

"Okay" I said relieved. I don't want her to yell at me. Okay we're going in now.

"Mom we're home!" Chloe yelled

"Sit in the living room!" Her Mom yelled back.

"Kay!" Chloe shouted

Her Mom is sitting in the living room already. So we both sat on the loveseat.

"What did you want to talk about Mom?" Chloe questioned

"I want to get to know Alek." Her Mom replied

"Well I live with Jasmine and her mom." I said

"Why? How are you related?" Her Mom asked

"She's my cousin and my parents died." I answered

"I'm so sorry." She responded

"It's fine." I told her

"How long have you been dating Chloe?" She questioned

"Sense you found me on her bed. That's when I asked her out." I answered

"Well I'm done asking questions you are free to go." She said. Then Chloe and I left and went outside.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked

"I don't know why but I want to go dancing again." Chloe responded

"Dancing it is!" I shouted

"But can we bring Amy and Paul because they are probably wondering why I wasn't at school today." She replied

"Fine let's go get them." I huffed. I kind of wanted to be alone with her but maybe they will just dance so I can be alone with Chloe. We climbed into my car that I left there.

"I'm going to call Amy." Chloe said

"You do that." I said

"Kay she says to pick them up at her house." She told me

Before we knew it we were there. Amy and Paul climbed into the backseat.

"CHLOE! You never told me you liked Alek! I mean I knew you liked him but why didn't you tell me!" Amy screamed

Then Chloe told them why we were 'dating'. Soon we got to the club. We went inside.

A/N: How was that I know it was short-ish and I updated 3 times today! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy! I thought the last episode of Nine Lives of Chloe King was lame! Alek wasn't in it! Boo!****LOh well, cant wait until the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Chloe's POV

The club was huge! There was a dance floor, bar, and a lounge area. Alek and I went to the lounge area and Amy and Paul went to the dance floor. We went and sat at on a couch.

"So…" Alek said

"So…." I said

"Dance with me?" Alek asked

"Sure," I responded. We walked to dance floor. We danced for what felt like half an hour and then we went and look for Amy and Paul. After 15 minutes of no luck I called Amy.

"She said they left already." I told Alek.

"Alright let's leave then." Alek replied. Then we went to his car and he drove me home. We walked up to the door.

"Bye Alek," I said.

"Bye Chloe," Alek said. Then I went inside and went up to my room. I changed into my pjs and went into my bed and pulled the covers up to my head. Then I closed my eyes. I woke up and rolled over and screamed… It was Alek!

"Alek! What are you doing in my bed?" I screamed

"You were crying in your sleep so I held you and you stopped but then when I tried to leave you said 'Nooo don't leave!' so I had to stay with you" Alek said calmly

I sighed with relief, "Oh, ok"

"Well I have to get ready for school so you have to leave Alek." I stated. Then Alek left to get ready for school and I got ready. Then I went to school and to my locker.

"Turn around," Alek whispered

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed

"Can't a 'boyfriend' check up their 'girlfriend'?" Alek said smirking

"Yeah if they are actually dating." I said

"Do you actually want to be dating?" Alek smirked

"I have to go to class, see you." I waved bye and left. I didn't want to tell him yeah I did want to date, but he would probably laugh at my face.

Alek's POV

Why did she just leave? I was going to tell her that wanted to date her. I'll tell her later. Got to get to class, bye.

**A/N: It's short I know but I have writer's block now so it's ending. Review if you want, bye.**


	5. Am I Continuing or Not?

_**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews this is not a chapter! I might not be continuing this story, but if you convince me I will continue but I'm starting another story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I got 5 reviews to continue. That's enough for me! Just wanted to let you people know in this story Chloe never liked Brian. She **_**hates **_**him. Nah! **_**hate **_**is such a strong word. She **_**strongly dislikes**_** him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

_Chloe's Pov_

I just walked into work. Lana was happy that I was almost on time. Since I was there Lana left. Amy and Paul walked into the store.

"Hi Chloe!" They both said

"Hey guys what are you up to?" I asked

"Nothing we just wanted to see you." Paul said

"So how's your boyfriend?" Amy said

"Oh, Alek he's fine" I sighed

"Chloe you really like him don't you!" Amy squealed

"Yes, but he doesn't like me back." I sighed again

"How do you know? The way he looks at you I don't think he likes you." Amy said

"Way to boost my self-esteem, Amy" I said annoyed

"I wasn't done the way he looks at you he doesn't like you I think he loves you." Amy said all in one breath

"Really?" I said happily

"Really," Amy said. "Well Paul and I have a date so bye, Chloe."

Then Paul and her left. I was restocking when _he _walked up to me.

"Hey Chloe" Brian said

"Hello Brian" I said coldly

"So do you want to ditch this place and go back to my place?" Brian said suggestively

"Not with you" I said annoyed

"Well I'm not giving you a choice. My dad said I have to bring you to him." Brian grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the store. He pulled me into a ally. "Now I just have to knock you out" He grabbed a gag with this substance on it. "Any last words," Brian said. Raising the gag to my mouth.

_"ALEKKKKK!"_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Review for an update sooner!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I got more than I expected! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I could own anything I would own **_**Kendall Francis Schmidt and Benjamin Stone!**_** but too bad I don't!**

_Alek's POV_

I was on my way to go watch over Chloe. I was jumping across rooftops. I was almost to her work. I looked down in this ally and saw some a person dragging someone by the arm so I crouched down and watched. _Maybe I could save them if they were in trouble. _Chloe must be rubbing off on me. I used my _super-sonic hearing_ to listen to what they were saying.

"Now I have to knock you out," The person said. Wow! You don't tell them your going to knock them out! He then raised a gag out. "Any last words," he said. Then the girl screamed,

"ALEKKK!" It was Chloe! I have to save her. I whispered, "Chloe, if you can try to push him back"

_**Chloe's POV**_

I was listening to see if Alek was close. Then I heard him whisper what I should do. So with all my strength I push Brian and looked up. Alek was jumping down right behind him! He landed silently. Brian started to come after me and pushed me to ground. I hit the ground with a loud _**thud! **_I was loosing consciousness. _"Bye Alek, I l…"_

_Alek's POV_

I jumped and landed right behind the person. I was catching my breath. _**Big Mistake! **_The person went and pushed _my _Chloe to the ground. I was so angry I punched the person in the back of the head they fell to the ground. I looked at Chloe. Her mouth was moving, I listened, _"Bye Alek, I l…" _Then she passed out. That bastard hurt _MY_ Chloe I _will_ kill him. I turned around and the person had gotten up. I went that pesky _human_.

"Why would you do that to Chloe?" I said my voice filled with rage.

"My dad is part of The Order and told me to bring her there." _Brian_ said

"Well, you aren't taking _my _Chloe." I stated

"Oh, so her protector has a crush on her?" _Brian _said smirking

"It's not a crush, and you will pay for what you did to Chloe." I said and punched him in the face. His lip started bleeding and he said,

"You can have her my dad promise I wasn't going to get hurt, so you know what I'm just going to go back to college. Where it's safe from _you_" _Brian _said walking out of the ally. What a _human._

I picked up Chloe bridal style and ran back to Valentina's apartment. I was in the elevator we got to my floor and we went into the apartment. We were greeted by Jasmine.

"What happened to Chloe?" Jasmine exclaimed

"Brian try to take her to his dad," Jasmine looked at my confused. "His dad is part of the order." I said filling her in.

"I'll get my mom" Jasmine called her and she said she was almost there. She came rushing in and looked at Chloe laying on the couch with her head in my lap.

"Alek what happened?" She asked. I told her all that happened.

"Is she going to be ok, Aunt Val?" I said stroking Chloe's hair.

"She should be fine." I sighed with relief. "Alek it's late take her to your room and both of you go to sleep. I'll call her mother and tell her she staying over." Aunt Val said.

I picked up Chloe and walked to my room. I put her under the covers and put some pajama bottoms on and took my shirt off and went and laid by Chloe. I wrapped my arms around her. Her head was in the crook of my neck. I kissed her hair and whispered, _"I love you, Chloe King"_

**A/N: How was it? It was the longest one so far! Please review! I know this doesn't pertain to this show but, who is excited for **_**Big Time Single **_**to come out tomorrow?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't update because the keyboard wasn't working but I fixed it! YAY! hate how Chalek isn't together yet but hopefully they will get together! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLOCK**

**Chloe's****POV**

'Her Dream'

_I was laying in the arms of someone. I turned around and Alek was sitting there smiling at me. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. He kissed my hair and said, "I love you, Chloe King"_

_**The next morning**_

I woke up and tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked and to arms were wrapped around me. I looked to see who it was it was Alek. He was smiling in his sleep then all of a sudden he was frowning and he pulled me closer to him. I thought he was having nightmare and tried to wake him up. I wriggled my arm out from his hold and shook him and said, "Alek! Alek wake up!"

"Go away!" Alek whined

"That would be pretty hard to do because your squeezing me," I said smirking. His eyes shot open. He stared at me with wide eyes.

_**Alek's**____**POV**_

I looked down and yep I was holding her close to my chest. "You didn't try to get out of my grasp so maybe you want to be there!" I said smirking and wriggling my eyebrows. "Come on, Chloe King I know you want me."

"Uh-huh" She said

"You didn't deny it!" I got up and did a little happy dance. Then looked at Chloe she was laughing so hard. I couldn't help but have a stupid grin on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Chloe said laughing

"Because you're okay" I said grinning

"Alek why wouldn't I be okay?" Chloe said seriously

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I said

"No all I remember was coming to your apartment and staying in the guestroom then I had a nightmare and came in your room to sleep." Chloe said

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked

"It was horrible, I was working and Brian came and starting pulling me and told me that I had to see his father and he was going to knock me out but you came and saved me." Chloe said smiling at me.

"Then Brian pushed you to the ground and you blacked out. I punched Brian and he said his father promised he wouldn't get hurt and said he was going back to college." I said finishing her _'dream'_.

"I don't know I don't remember," Chloe said looking at me.

"Chloe that wasn't a dream Brian's dad is from the order and he was trying to bring you to him but I jumped down he pushed you, you mumbled some words then went unconscious I punched Brian in the face for hurting you and he ran away off to college like the _scaredy human_ he is." I said

**Chloe's****POV**

"It was real," I said laying back down. Then I sat up straight. "_Maybe that dream was real"_

"What dream?" Alek said

"I said that out loud." I said blushing

"Yep, so what was your dream?" Alek said.

"I was laying in the arms of someone. I turned around and you was laying there smiling at me. I laid my head in the crook of your neck. You kissed my hair and said, "I love you, Chloe King" I explained. Alek was speechless then he started smirking and said,

"I knew it! You do dream about me! I knew you couldn't resist me, King"

**A/N: I might not update either stories for like a week because my family and I are going camping and I'm not sure how the internet is and if I will have time!**


End file.
